Desnuda el corazón
by DolcePiano
Summary: Lo que oculta el corazón es visible a los ojos de quien se ama. Ahora estaban más que decididos, ahora tenían un sueño más que alcanzar. Juntos. [Dedicado a 2cm]


**Disclaimer:** Free!, sus personajes y su historia le pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desnuda el corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa tarde de primavera, la piscina lucía vacía. Todos se habían ido ya al acabar la competencia. Haruka Nanase se había quedado allí no sabía porqué. Aquella tarde, había competido para obtener un cupo para el equipo nacional de natación. Había alcanzado el tiempo adecuado y probablemente después de ello, sería seleccionado para ir a las Olimpiadas. Hacía un par años no se hubiera imaginado que él pudiera seguir en este camino. Un sueño que antes jamás pensó en contemplar si él no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Aquella persona que tenía un significado tan importante para él. Después de la competencia en estilo libre, lo vio ponerse de pie e irse del evento con ciertas dudas en su rostro. ¿Por qué no habría ido a verlo y hablar con él entonces?

Cerró sus labios como si tuvieran pegamento, sus ojos también. Las manos se empuñaron tan fuerte que sintió sus palmas escocer. Contuvo la respiración y en su cabeza miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer.

Aquel día cuando lo conoció, se le hacía cada vez más lejano. Pero tenía un lugar muy especial en su memoria.

.

 _Rin Matsuoka_

 _._

— _Tengo nombre de ni_ _ñ_ _a, pero soy un ni_ _ñ_ _o_ — _hab_ _í_ _a dicho._

Poseía una alegría contagiante, una mirada desafiante y la luz siempre lo rodeaba y llamaba mucho la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón aquella vez. Y en tan corta edad.

.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró para salir del lugar. Cómo se atrevía llegar e irse sin siquiera dignarse a saludarlo. Sus pies parecieron pesar.

.

Luego él se fue y cinco años pasaron. Y cuando Rin volvió de Australia no era el mismo de siempre. El amable y alegre jovencito había desaparecido por completo. No sabía lo que había pasado, no entendía porqué había cambiado tanto.

.

Sus ojos azules miraron al frente desafiantes. Salió del recinto, lo seguiría, estaba decidido.

.

En aquel momento, su vida no tenía una brújula a la cual seguir. Había nadado contra él y le había ganado fácilmente. El orgullo de Rin fue totalmente destruido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo herirlo de esa forma? Haru pensó en retirarse de las competencias entonces. Y después de otra competición sucedió eso...

Empuñó sus manos y avanzó un poco más rápido.

.

 _Rin estaba enojado aquella vez porque lo había dejado ganar. A Haru parecía no importarle la conversación ni la competencia. Así que solo lo tomó del hombro y lo estampó contra la valla._

— _Vas a nadar para m_ _í_ — _dijo._

 _Haru pareció pensarlo y solo atinó a responder._

— _En ese caso, si pierdes no digas que vas a retirarte… no te avergüences y… no llorarás._

Ah, cómo odiaba verlo llorar… cómo odiaba ver su orgullo herido por su culpa.

Es por ello que al final se dio cuenta que eso que había hecho no era correcto.

.

Entonces, su forma de nadar se volvió totalmente agresiva, Rin era como un tiburón buscando a su presa, quería ganarle, quería triunfar; pero sobre todo, quería verlo triunfar a él. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo tanto talento él no quisiera convertirlo en su sueño? No lo comprendía, porqué Haru se comportaba de esa manera. Era un idiota sin remedio. Y ganó.

.

— _Ya no tendr_ _é_ _que nadar m_ _á_ _s contra ti_ — _escupi_ _ó_ _las palabras sin anestesia. Aunque todav_ _í_ _a quedara un vac_ _í_ _o dentro de s_ _í_ _._

 _._

Algo en él había despertado entonces. Él que siempre creyó que no había ninguna razón para nadar, que pensaba que solo era agradable sentir el agua en su cuerpo. Y de solo imaginar que no lo volvería hacer con Rin… cómo era posible que perdiera contra él, que nunca más volvería a competir contra ese chico. Ahora solo quería una cosa.

Él quería nadar con Rin. Nunca se imaginó que sentir el agua compitiendo contra él lo hacía más fuerte, le hacía sentirse vivo. Qué estúpido había sido.

Avanzó un poco más, ahora ya no caminaba, ahora trotaba, quería alcanzarlo en ese momento. Le diría todo lo que había guardado dentro de sí todos esos años. Desnudaría su corazón para él.

.

Haru nadó con todas sus fuerzas. Y Rin también. Ambos se provocaban, ambos se estimulaban mutuamente. Ambos querían verse esforzarse por la misma causa, por el mismo sueño. Allí en Australia junto a Rin, supo entonces lo que quería hacer, ahora tenía un sueño y un futuro.

Haru era el origen de la fuerza de Rin.

Y Rin era el de Haru.

Ambos sacaban lo mejor de cada uno.

Hasta en sus atolondrados sentimientos. Porque Haru parecía una persona apática, pero solo pocas personas sabían lo que escondía dentro de sí. Makoto quizás, pero también él. Era un remolino de emociones, de sentimientos, y de amor. Seguramente Rin lo sabía, sí que lo hacía.

Sus pies corrían como plumas entonces. Sus dudas desaparecieron. Estaba completamente decidido ahora.

Se lo diría, no se echaría para atrás, estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

 _No desaparezcas, no te vayas de mi lado…_

 _._

No supo cómo pero lo presintió. Sabía que allí lo encontraría. Las flores de color rosado caían sobre su rostro relajado. Rin descansaba bajo un árbol de cerezo. Ambos brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza y esbozaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios finos. Una brisa ligera movió sus cabellos.

Haru lo observaba embelesado. Sus largas pestañas, su perfilada nariz, su piel limpia y sus hermosos labios finos. Abrió la boca inconscientemente. Cielos, se moría por besarlo.

Balbuceó entonces, pero Rin mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Haru… —murmuró dulcemente.

Abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—Rin —lo llamó, esta vez con más fuerza en la voz.

—Cómo podremos dormir juntos… —se sonrojó entre sueños.

—¿Qué dices? —Haru también lo hizo, pero escondió su rostro para ocultar tal vergüenza ocasionada por Rin—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Esta vez, tampoco obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Rin, es que seguía durmiendo. Se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. Una expresión de placer apareció en el chico. Entonces Haru no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Rin!

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó asustado por el grito de aquel muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado—. ¡Haru! —exclamó.

¿Desde qué momento estaba sentado allí observándolo? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? ¿Acaso lo había visto en la competencia? Rin había ido decididamente a darle ánimos y mostrarle todo su apoyo y de paso, hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero en algún momento comenzó a dudar y entonces se fue para pensarlo un poco más. Y bajo ese árbol de cerezo, se había quedado dormido. Se había percatado de muchas cosas cuando se fue de nuevo a Australia. Sintió un gran vacío dentro de sí al separarse de él. Se dio cuenta pronto que su anhelo crecía cada vez más con el tiempo. Los años y los recuerdos nunca lo dejaron en paz. Entonces, tomó sus maletas y regresó a Japón. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba decirle todo aquello que sentía cada vez que lo observaba, todos los sentimientos que ahí guardaba dentro de su corazón. Vio su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban y tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Espera, ¿qué había estado diciendo? Había estado teniendo un sueño demasiado bueno y… y…

¡Maldición! Agarró sus cabellos, despeinándolos y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Pasó un tiempo y no habían dejado de mirarse, aún con la vergüenza en todo su esplendor. El viento sopló entonces bajo ese árbol de flores rosadas.

Ninguno pudo decir nada. Pero había algo que ya sabían internamente. El golpeteo de sus corazones indicaba una calidez nunca antes sentida. Solo cuando estaban al lado del otro. Solo cuando miraban el rostro del otro.

Haru había corrido hasta allí para decirle algo que Rin quizás ya sabía. Y se sintió profundamente correspondido. Las palabras sobraron entonces. Sus miradas se tornaron tiernas y a la vez, resueltas.

Rin entonces tomó su mano.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí en la piscina después de la competencia... o antes? —preguntó Haru después de un momento.

—Tenía algo de dudas… —dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban sudorosas por los nervios, pero eso no le importó—. Pero ya no más… —mencionó algo más decidido—. Nunca más.

Entonces Haru sonrió y tomó con mucha más fuerza la mano grande de Rin.

Pensó entonces en un sueño más que alcanzar, un sueño junto a él. Ahora ellos podrían tener un futuro por el cual querían luchar.

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ely hermosa!_**

 ** _Disculpa de antemano la tardanza, quería terminar esta historia lo antes posible, pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo. Espero que lo disfrutes aunque sea un poquito. Tuve que ver nuevamente algunas cosas de la serie que me había olvidado, espero no haber fallado en la cronología o en algunos diálogos. Ojalá hayas tenido un hermoso día, sabes que te lo mereces._**

 ** _._**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y escribiendo sobre algo que nunca antes había hecho. Espero haber respetado un poquito sus personalidades y bueno, sí pienso que entre Haru y Rin hay algo muy especial. Ambos se motivan siempre y se hacen mejores personas, y eso es algo muy importante en una pareja, aunque ellos no sean canon, puede ser bastante posible y me gusta pensar que es así.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó un poquito, no se olviden de dejarme un review.

Sophy.

.


End file.
